Primary Objective: Determination of the miximum tolerated dose (MTD) or optimal biologic dose (OBD) of interstital 131 1-chINY-1/B in patient with recurrent supratentorial anaplastic astocytoma or glioblastoma mulitforme. Secondary Objectives: Determination of the safety of interstital 131 l-chTNT-1/B or renal, hepatic, hematologic, and biochemical profiles; Determination of the pharmacokinetic profile, demonstrated by total, free and bound iodine-131, of interstital 131 1-chTNTY-1/B presugically in six patients.